Avengers Christmas Countdown
by Freedom2000
Summary: A collection of avengers drabbles and one shots of the avengers during the holiday season. I will be updating each day until Xmas. Please read and review!(and I take requests.)
1. Chapter 1

**Feel free to give me some ideas for the upcoming days. And be sure to check up on this story tomorrow for the next day of advent drabbles.**

25 days till' X-MAS:

Eggnog. Thor loved eggnog. Last year for his first Midguardian Christmas Bruce had built him a ginormous fridge with the sole purpose of storing eggnog and it was already stocked full with fifty gallons of nog for this year. Unfortunetly, when Thor took his first sip of his beloved drink for the season, he promptly threw up and found that the liquid was blue and frothy. That was when he heard a breathless, dolphiny laughter from the hallway. "TONY!" Thor booms. And with that Tony scrambles. "It was just a prank!". "It was a prank!" He shrieks as Thor chases him. "Oh, Tony," Pepper sighs "I told you not to trash his eggnog."

24 days till' X-MAS:

Natasha Romanoff is tough, serious, and quite scary. She is the last person that you would suspect to be just overflowing with Christmas spirit. However, when Clint came down to the avengers common room on the second day of advent, there was Natasha wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater he had ever seen and hanging up Christmas lights around the kitchen while Frosty the Snowman played on the TV.

23 days till' X-MAS:

The Christmas tree that Tony picked out was a whopping twenty feet tall. It was a mystery how it even fit through the door but, there it was standing proudly in avengers tower. Now picture this... Thor is standing rigidly at the foot of the giant tree while Steve, wearing a pair of cute reindeer antlers, sits on his shoulders with his hands grasping Tony's ankles, who in turn, has Clint standing on his shoulders. Clint has his bow in hand and an arrow with the big gold star on the end. Natasha is trying to climb up the tree and Bruce, Pepper, and Jane are trying to direct them all to get that stupid star on the top of the Christmas tree. Amazingly, after two hours, they achieve their goal.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, first one-shot of advent (and it's a songfic: Baby it's Cold Outside, by Frank Lousser) **Thank you nancyozz for the inspiration for this story, you are ingenious.** And I forgot to mention earlier that I don't own marvel and all that good stuff.

22 days till' X-MAS:

(bold is Tony singing, italics is Pepper.)

Tony's POV

I stood in the kitchen of avengers tower waiting for Pepper to fix her hair and makeup before we could go to the Christmas charity benefit across town. It was nothing fancy so it wasn't like anyone would care if Pepper's mascara was slightly uneven or her hair wasn't straightened enough. I thought she looked gorgeous the way she was.

Anyways, I leaned lazily against the kitchen counter in my simple black suit jacket as I waited for Pepper. It was BORING and Pepper wasn't going to be ready anytime soon. I turned on the radio (that I built and doubled as a donut maker) and it started playing Christmas tunes. My jam.

I hummed along to Little Drummer Boy and a bunch of other random Christmas songs. Then my absolute favorite song came on: Baby it's Cold Outside. Quality song right here. I couldn't help myself, I just had to start singing.

**Baby it's cold outside**

**...**

**But baby it's cold outside**

**...**

**Been hoping that you'd drop by**

I admit, I sounded pretty good. But then a suprising thing happend that sounded even better. From the other room I could hear a woman's voice, Pepper's voice, singing along with me. Now I have never heard Pepper sing before, and I didn't suspect her to be so amazing at it, but she was.

Pepper stepped into the kitchen, her beautiful red hair straightened to perfection and her blue backless dress sparkling in the lamp light, as she sang a little louder to my favorite song.

_My mother will start to worry_

_..._

_My father will be pacing the floor_

She was so beautiful. I stepped forwards and grabbed her hands to dance as we continued to sing.

_So really I'd better scurry_

**Beautiful what's your hurry**

_Maybe just a half a drink more_

**Put some records on while I pour**

We waltzed around the kitchen until the song ended.

Baby it's coolllldddd ouuuutttsiiiiidddde!

It would have been the most amazing ending ever,but unfortunetly, five extra voices unexpectantly joined in, singing the last line in harmony with Pepper and I, at the top of their lungs. I turned quickly to face the doorway which had filled with my fellow avengers all stifling laughs.

Clint started to clap and Natasha quickly joined him. "Beautiful, bravo, bravo." They laughed. "What the hell?!" I responded. "That was marvelous and quite entertaining." Thor added as Pepper's face reddened slightly with embarsement. "Actually it was quite good." Steve said. "Come on guys." I muttered as I shook my head.

Why did they have to ruin this? Uhhhgg, they are so annoying! Then to make matters worse Steve poked Bruce on the shoulder to ask, "What does it mean when it's beeping?" as he looked down at an iPhone. "There's one beep for every like on the video, Steve." Bruce replied. "Wait WHAT?!" I shouted, " what video?". " Oh just the video that I took of you two now, you know, singing and stuff." Clint said with a smug smile. "What?" Pepper yelped. "Wow, you guys already have two thousand likes and it hasn't even been posted for five minutes yet." Clint commented. "Oh god." I shook my head. There goes my ego. "Merry Christmas" Bruce said akwardly trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah," I added, "Merry Christams."


	3. Chapter 3

21 days till X-MAS:

It was tradition in Avengers tower that everyone bake one type of cookie during the holiday celebration. Steve always made classic snowflake sugar cookies. Thor liked to make enormous monster mash ones with extra M&M's. The double chocolate chip cookies were made by Natasha. While the peanut butter blossoms were Pepper's. And Tony loved to bake the rum raisin cookies and the ginger snaps were made by Clint.

All of the cookies were always a big hit, except Bruce's. Bruce couldnt cook. He just couldnt cook. Every year he would give it his very best effort but every year something would go wrong. He swore that the kitchen gods had cursed him, every one believed him.

One time Bruce tried to make pancakes and somehow he ended up covered in flour, standing in a pile of half disintegrated blueberry pancakes. Another time he tried to make soup. He found himself in the medical wing with third degree burns on his arms and stomach although he suprisingly did not hulk out. Unfortunetly, when he tried to make pasta a few years ago he totally did. It was hilarious but the whole kitchen was destroyed.

One of Bruce's best and worst qualities was his determination. And he would just not give up on cooking. This Christmas season he planned on making cookies. Nothing difficult; just simple chocolate chip cookies. How hard could it be?

Bruce collected all of the ingredients and set them on the counter next to his recipe and his carefully drawn out plans and diagrams of how he was going to achieve his goal. He started mixing his ingredients and everything seemed to be going smoothly.

After a short while Bruce was surprised to find that he had actually made it to the step of putting the cookies in the oven. Over joyed, he strategically placed it in the oven so that all of the cookies would be exposed to the same amount of heat. Satisfied, he closed the oven door.

Bruce came back about an hour later when the fire alarm went off. "Aww come on!" Bruce growled out himself. He rushed to the kitchen to find it on fire. "Whoops," Bruce muttered angrily. He quickly extinguished the fire with a near by fire extinguisher and attempted not to turn green.

Steve and Natasha hurried into the room to see what was wrong and at the first sight of the charred kitchen and Bruce's greening face, they new that Bruce had tried to cook. "Bruce please don't Hulk out!" Natasha pleaded. "Eeerrrr!" Bruce growled as his muscles grew. "Oh come on Bruce!" Steve said. "We're gonna have to knock you out so you don't destroy the kitchen again." He added. "Uggghhhh" Bruce growled. And Natasha knocked him out with a well placed punch before the other guy took full control.

After a half an hour Bruce finally regained consciousness and found himself laying on the couch. He got up and saw Steve walk into the room. "Hey Steve," Bruce greeted him miserably. "That was a close one, huh?" Steve responded. "Yeah." Bruce said.

"How would you like it is me and Natasha tried to help you make the cookies," Asked Steve, "We wouldn't mind and maybe you could get better at cooking this way." "Umm, okay," Bruce replied, "I'd like that." He said as he stood up with Steve and headed to the kitchen to find Natasha and make some cookies. "Thanks." He added.

...

Those chocolate chip cookies that the three of them whipped up together were the best cookies that anyone in the tower had ever tasted and Bruce never had another cooking accident (but still occasionally) ever again. "That goes to prove the power of friendship" Bruce thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

And we're back to drabbles!

20 days till' X-MAS

Clint always loved to make fun of Tony's drones during the Christmas season. Mainly because they wore the ugliest Christmas sweaters you have ever seen, but once Clint found himself knocked unconscious and wrangled into a puffy white sweater with a 3-D snowman on the front and an excessive amount of jingle bells by his old friend Tony, he decided that it would be best to just shut up.

19 days till' X-MAS

Whenever it snowed, Natasha liked to go outside and just sit and think at the foot of a pine tree. She thought about S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers and how she forgot to wear a jacket outside. But mainly she thought about Clint.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to Jotunheim Storm for giving me the idea for this one shot. And this is part one of this one shot. Part two will come tomorrow. Happy holidays!**

18 days till' X-MAS

Tony's POV

"Let's be grateful for friends and family, and for food, and for the great spirit of giving." Pepper said as she gave a toast before everyone began to feast on the turkey dinner that Steve had made for us. "Here Here!" Thor agreed enthusiastically. "We really do need to step up on our community service though," Bruce said, "We haven't done any good deeds yet this holiday season like we usaully do." "Yeah," Natasha said, "Last year we were such good role models. Remember how we shoveled snow from parking lots and helped deliver food to homeless people." "We need to step up our game." Pepper noted. "What could we do?" Bruce added.

Conviently, the phone began to ring. I jumped up to go answer it. "Hello this is Tony Stark." I greeted. "Hi, I'm Rose Mcguerd, I work at the Woodwill orphanage on third street." The woman on the phone said, "Its almost Christmas and stuff and I was really hoping that maybe the avengers could come visit the orphanage. The kids here don't really ever get presents or the joy of the Christmas season. Maybe you guys could host like a Christmas event for them or something to brighten their spirits a little." Hmm, community service idea. Bing bing bing. Bruce and Pepper would be siked, they're both such do gooders, Steve too. "We'd be happy to drop by," I told Rose, " you can expect us to be there next weekend. How does Saturday sound?" "That would be great it would mean a lot to the children here."Rose chirped, "See you guys then!" And she hung up.

I returned to the table. "Good news guys," I said, "I just got us a community service event. We are hosting a Christmas party for the kids at the local orphanage next Saturday." "Great!" Pepper said as the wheels in her head started turning as she planned what we could do at the party. "There should be food, and presents, and music, and we can just hang out with them, we can bring coloring books, and we can do demonstrations, and every one has to wear their costumes! I mean uniforms. Oh! And some one will have to dress up as Santa."

"I'm not being Santa." I said, "I'll bring my ironman suit though." "And I'll bring my shield," Steve said, "And I want to color with the kids too." "Me and Nat will bring a radio and play Christmas music." Clint said, "We are fabulous dancers." "I will bring the mighty hammer mjonir." Thor boomed. "And I'm on snacks." Pepper added "I think we should bring hot chocolate, cookies, and pizza."

"Good plan!" I said. "But what should I do?" Asked Bruce. "Bruce, you are going to be Santa!" Pepper said excitedly. "What? But I'll be terrible at that." Bruce complained. "None sense, my friend." Thor added, "you will be wonderful." "Yeah! I'll get you a costume" said Natasha, "it will be great!" "Oh God." Bruce mumbled.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

17 days till' X-MAS

**Part 2 of the orphanage one-shot (inspired by Jotenheim Storm).**

**And the book I write about here is "Santa Paws" by Ellen Emerson White.**

Bruce's POV

It was noon on Saturday and Natasha had some how wrangled me into a stupid Santa Clause costume without the other guy making an appearance. Heck, I didn't know how she did it. Anyways, I was not happy.

"Just think of the children," Pepper said, "They need to feel the Christmas spirit and be happy." "Pepper stop trying to guilt trip me." I responded. Truth was I did feel bad not wanting to help the kids, but Santa, seriously? I'm not cut out for this.

"Okay, everyone!" Clint announced, "Get in the car, we're leaving." "Ooh, I want to drive!" Tony said. "No way, Tony, your wearing an ironman suit." Pepper replied. "Oh, good point. I'll fly." Tony said.

"Wait! We can't leave yet!" Natasha added, "Santa needs to be fatter." She said as she stuffed a pillow up my shirt. I grumbled angrily in my fluffy red jacket. "And happier. Santa needs to be jolly." Pepper said. "Put a smile on your face, Bruce." I groaned.

We all loaded into the car, and Tony started flying. Steve was wearing his uniform and so were Natasha, Clint, and Thor. They had packed Steve's shield and Clint's bow and Mjionir. There were also tons of cookies and a giant thermos of hot chocolate in the back.

Within ten minutes we arrived at out destination. It looked like the stereotypical brick orphanage with ivy growing up the walls and a little swing set, covered in snow on the side of the building. A pretty woman with dark blonde hair and a cute purple hat who I assumed was Rose waited for us on the front steps.

We all hopped out of the car and Tony landed. Everyone gathered their stuff and Thor shouldered the thermos of hot chocolate while Pepper grabbed the twenty crates of cookies. I tried to look a little more cheery and lose the bad attitude, but it was hard to when I was wearing a stupid Santa outfit with a pillow stuffed in it. I tried my best though.

Rose hopped up off the stairs and skipped over towards us. "Thank you guys so much for coming!" Rose said excitedly. "Not a problem, miss," Tony greeted as he took some boxes if cookies out of Peppers arms so she wouldn't topple over from the weight."We are glad to be here." "Awesome!" She said, " The kids are inside at the cafeteria. They are really bored and they dont know that your coming. It's going to be a suprise." She grinned. "Head on in."

I followed the rest of the Avengers towards the doors and Rose fell into step with to me. "It is really sweet of you to dress up as Santa." She said. "The kids are going to love it, Mr. Banner." "No problem," I responded, "And you can call me Bruce." She smiled.

We reached the doors and Tony opened them. We filed into the halls and peeked into the window of the cafeteria. All of the kids were sitting their tiredly at the tables. "Let's open the doors on 3." Natasha said. Everyone nodded. "1...2...3!" And we swung open the doors. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Tony yelled as he flew into the room, still holding the crates of cookies.

The kids instantly perked up. "Wow! Cool! It's the Avengers!" The kids grinned. Pepper went to set up the food and Tony set down the cookies. Clint and Natasha started playing Christmas tunes through the speakers. The kids brightened with excitement.

I wasn't really sure what to do. Steve had gone over to a group of young boys and was letting them hold his shield. Clint and Natasha were dancing with a large bunch of kids and Pepper was serving hot chocolate to two little girls. A few kids had lined up to try to lift Thor's hammer. And Tony was letting the kids try on his helmet and was currently showing a small group of children how to use a piece of tech.

I noticed a little girl who couldn't have been more than five years old, sitting in the back of the room, all alone, staring glassy-eyed at the wall. I guess I just connected with her and I decided to head on over. I grabbed a stack of Christmas books that Pepper had brought and sat down beside her. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked her. "Oh, hello."she responded. "I'm Divvy." "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing really." She said. "I just miss all my friends. They've all been adopted and I'm still here. And no one wants to be my friend any more because I'm blind." "Oh," I replied not really sure how to respond. " Don't worry, you'll be adopted soon." I reassured her. "Thanks," she said. "And I'll be your friend." I said. She hinted at a smile.

We sat in silence for a little bit. "Hey, do you want me to read you a story?" I asked, "You can choose the book." "Okay." She said. "Ummm,do you have any books about dogs?." She asked. "I only have Christmas books but how about if I read Santa Paws? It has a dog on the cover." I asked her. "Yeah, that sounds good." She said.

"Okay." I replied as I opened the book and begin to tell her the tale of the lost dog on Christmas Eve. Suprisingly, she climbed up and sat on my lap. I smiled, what a cute kid. I wasn't excpeting her to be so comfortable around me.

Even more suprisingly, a few more kids begin to stroll over to hear the story. Pretty soon the group had grown from just Divvy, to a group of ten. And then pretty soon to fifty kids. I felt warm inside and continued to tell the story of the Christmas dog.

Pretty much the entire orphanage was gathered around me as I read, and the other Avengers (as they had no more kids to entertain) came over and started passing out cookies to the kids. Rose smiled at me from across the room.

The kids were captivated by the story. They laughed when the Christmas dog ate a boys lunch on the playground and they they gasped when he got lost in the mall. Divvy gripped my hand when the dog saved a family from a fire. The kids even clapped when I finished the book.

I felt really happy. Really truly happy. I was glad that I could brighten up the spirits of the poor children of the orphanage. I was over joyed to share the spirit of Christmas with love and care. I didn't have to worry about the Hulk when I felt like this. This was what it felt like to spread love, To be family. "Merry Christmas." I smiled to the kids. Merry Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

16 days till' X-MAS

Clint's absolute favorite movie was Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer. He watched it every single night during advent and then at least five times on Christmas. His fellow avengers watched it with him for the first week, but then after that they just got sick of it. Now all of Clints teammates evacuate the tower before Clint turns on the TV. Especially on nights Clint makes it a sing along movie night.

15 days till' X-MAS

The Christmas Season was the only time when Pepper let herself relax; the opposite of what most people did. She slept late, ate tons of cookies, drowned herself in eggnog, and spent the night watching Christmas movies instead of working. Tony was always proud of her for losing her stress.


	8. Chapter 8

14 days till' X-MAS

The ground was icy and the snow was crisp in the air. The avengers knew what that meant… Sledding Party! After a ten minute drive to the edge of the city the gang reached a steep, snow covered, almost vertical hill complete with pine trees and jumps.

Thor went first on an old-fashioned toboggan to test the terrain. He was still alive when he reached the bottom even though there was a wipe out at the end.

So Steve hopped on his shield, still standing up, and snowboarded all the way down the hill with extreme skill. He even did a little three sixty as he went off a jump.

Tony went next, although he decided to go without a sled and instead slide like a penguin down the hill. He did realize that it wouldn't be very fast though, so he made sure to put on the thrusters from his Ironman suit.

Pepper, who you may not guess was a thrill seeker, had tied a rope around Tony's feet and again around her own waist so as she sat on her pink, plastic sled, she was pulled down the hill by Tony with extreme speed, and both of her hands up in the air as she cheered the whole way down.

Suprisingly, they both survived, although Tony had to make a quick stop and catch Pepper before they both ran into a pine tree. They laughed the whole rest of the way down.

Now it was just Natasha and a Clint at the top of the hill. And oddly enough, Natasha was a little nervous to go down. She would never admit her fear of sledding, but since her traumatic sledding expireince as a kid that resulted in multiple stitches and a broken arm, Natasha hasn't been that excited about sledding.

"Nat." Clint said as he noticed her discomfort, "It'll be fun. I promise, I'll keep you safe." "Who said I was scared." Natasha mumbled. "I know you." He responded as he took her hand. "I can see that sledding makes you nervous and I know you, and I know that you have to face your fears." He said. "I don't want to." Natasha replied. "Nat," Clint said as he looked her in the eyes, "do you trust me?" Natasha gave a small nod and a smile. "You know that I do."

Clint grabbed the nearest sled and sat down on the back. "C'mon, Nat," Clint grinned. Natasha joined him on the sled and hugged him close. "Here we go." Clint whispered. And they took off down the hill, Natasha holding onto Clint the whole way down and her eyes closed as the wind blew against her face.

Before they knew it they reached the bottom of the hill. "That wasn't to bad, huh?" Clint asked. "No," Natasha smiled, " It wasn't bad at all. Thank you, Clint." She could never be scared with Clint there with her.


	9. Chapter 9

13 days till' X-MAS:

The mistletoe hung in the hallway by the kitchen. It was common to find Tony and Pepper pressed up against the wall kissing in that hallway, each with a drink in hand. Or Thor scooping Jane up bridal style to give her a quick peck on the forehead. Or even Clint and Natasha sneaking each other quick and discrete kisses when they think no ones looking. Steve always wondered if he'd ever have someone to kiss under the mistletoe. But he changed his mind about that right after Coulson caught him thinking under the mistletoe and gave him a smooch on the cheek.

12 days till' X-MAS

It took Thor all day to learn how to make paper snow flakes, even with Steve helping him. Thor just couldn't quite cut the paper the right way or fold it without crumpling it. However, after countless hours and hundreds of failed snowflakes, Thor finally did it. The snowflake he made was beatiful and dainty with little triangles covering the interior. Thor was so proud that he put it on the top of the Christmas tree so that all could see it.

11 days till X-MAS

Tony had finally finished his Christmas shopping and it was now time to start wrapping. Usaully Tony just hired someone to do it, but this year he was determined to do it himself. Unfortunetly, Tony somehow ended up with a ribbon tied around his feet and hands and his head and face coverd in red wrapping paper and tape. He also had a pair if scissors stuck in his shirt and even more ribbons tieing him to his desk and more tape in his mouth. It was a good thing that Dummy was there to rescue him and wrap his presents for him. It's the thought that counts, Tony.

10 days till' X-MAS

The ornaments on the avengers Christmas tree consisted of entirely avengers themed ornaments. There were plenty of little Hulks and tiny models of Thor's hammer and Steve's shield hanging on the branches. There were even little Natasha's and tiny archers. But, there were mainly ironman ornaments. They ranged from a miniature wooden ironman helmets, to a 3D plastic model of the suit that glowed in the dark. Pepper especially got a kick out of the ornament that looked like an arc reactor and played AC-DC music every two hours.

9 days till' X-MAS

In the winter the avengers liked to wear their slippers around the tower. Tony's slippers had hover powers and Pepper's were pink, fluffy, and were ornamented with bunny ears. Bruce and Steve had matching slippers which were suede and furry on the inside. Clint's slippers looked like a big soft pair of purple sneakers and Natasha's were red with little bows on the toes. Thor's slippers were MARVEL slippers which featured the X-MEN, Spider-man, and of course, the a Avengers.

8 days till X-MAS

It was not uncommon for the Avengers to receive fan letters throughout the year, but at Christmas time, the letters always seemed to just flood in. This year, the Avengers got a lot of letters from kids around the city. They also received many from the local orphanage. The Avengers enjoyed looking at the pictures of snowmen and Christmas trees from the kids at the orphanage. Bruce's favorite card was the one from his little friend Divvy, which was a voice recording (she is still blind) of her singing rudolf the red nosed reindeer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if it looked like I haven't been updating this story. I have been though, ch. 9 has been edited every day and has a lot of drabbles. Happy holidays!**

7 days till X-MAS

Steve was horrified for the safety of his fellow avengers (mainly Clint and Tony) after they pranked Fury by attaching jingle bells and reindeer antlers to his car. Fourtunetly, and suprisingly, Nick Fury can take take a joke. However, Steve was even more surprised to discover Tony and Clint tied to the Christmas tree with a strand of Christmas lights and a hilarious note from Fury taped to them, of how Fury would always get revenge, the next morning.

6 days till X-MAS  
>Thor liked to dress for the weather in the winter season. All advent long Thor would wear his fuzzy red mittens, his neon green stocking hat (the kind with the pompom on the top), his red asguardian cape, and of course, his avengers themed snow pants, and his MARVEL slippers if he was in the mood.<p> 


End file.
